A file system is a file management system for managing and storing file information. The file system is capable of reading and writing data from and into a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) module by using a virtual block device of a logic unit (LUN). The RAID module may include one or more data storage blocks (marked as RAIDn). Each data storage block includes multiple hard disk drives. The data is stored in the hard disk drives, and carries additional redundant information.
Upon receiving a data read/write request, which is also known as an input/output (I/O) request in the process of reading and writing data, the file system parses the data read/write request, and then stores the request into a corresponding location in the LUN virtual block device; the RAID module reads the data read/write request in the LUN virtual block device, parses the data read/write request, and then processes the requested data by using a RAID data protection method, for example, stores the data into one or more hard disk drives or reads the data from one or more hard disk drives. The RAID data protection method is a method used by the RAID module for reading or writing data and comes in many types, that is, a data protection method of RAIDn (n=1, 2 . . . ). In the prior art, the RAID module stores data by using a data strip as a unit, and each data strip stores multiple data fragments.
In the process of research, the inventor finds that when file data is processed in the prior art, the file system writes the read/write request into the LUN virtual block device, and then the RAID module reads from and writes data into the hard disk drive, which leads to low efficiency of reading and writing data.